


Memories

by espiritus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Experimental, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espiritus/pseuds/espiritus
Summary: Another experimental-ish short with an adult Duncan MacCready as the new General of the Minutemen.





	Memories

When I was little, I went through a stage where I pestered my parents almost nonstop for a brother or sister. I had Dogmeat, of course, and he was my best friend, but we had an entire island to ourselves and there were no other kids around for miles. That's probably why they sent me to Diamond City with Auntie Cait- she looked after me most of the time anyway, but I still wanted a sibling to keep me company when Dad was off on some mercenary job or Miss Olivia was traipsing all over the Commonwealth with the Minutemen. 

They were as dedicated to their causes as I was to mine. So I approached them in the kitchen of our little shack and asked why I couldn't have a little brother or sister. Dad turned bright red, but Miss Olivia answered for him.

"Duncan Joseph MacCready," she said with a laugh, ruffling my hair as she handed me a slice of mutfruit cake fresh from the oven. "With a son like you, do we really need another child?"

But there was longing in her eyes and, looking back, I understand why. 

At Miss Olivia's funeral, it came out that she was over two centuries old- that she'd survived the Great War, but her husband and young son, Shaun- who would have been my stepbrother- had both died. She's been gone for over a year now and, for just as long, I've been putting together the pieces of that which she never spoke about.

Not long ago, I was at Sanctuary, when Lieutenant Garvey took me on one of his supply runs as part of my training. And, while we were there, I heard all kinds of interesting things about who Miss Olivia was before the war- in fact, it was Codsworth who asked if it was just me, or if there were more where I came from.

"Good day to you, Mr. MacCready. Are there more of you these days, or is that mechanical menace still at work?"

And then, there was Curie, the synth medic who'd hinted that Dad knew about this implant thing. With some prodding, she confessed that he and Miss Olivia had come to see her in secret about having it removed; at the end of the day, however, the equipment needed to do so safely simply didn't exist. Both of them were heartbroken and, now that I'm a father too, I understand.

-

It's five a.m. and this morning, like most others, finds me in the Castle barracks with the other Minutemen. It's super crowded, since there are about two hundred men and women who call this place home now- Garvey went on a massive recruiting spree after more than half our troops were wiped out during the battle with the Brotherhood of Steel, and we now have more people than this place can fit. In addition, we have another hundred or so Minutemen stationed at settlements across the Commonwealth, fifty in Far Harbour, and even twelve in Nuka World- something that, years ago, would have been impossible, due to the Raider presence there. But it's all thanks to Miss Olivia, who was diplomatic enough to pull it off... before that bastard Maxson took her from us.

We shower and shave, then sit down for a quick breakfast before heading out to the Castle Courtyard for drills, though Garvey stops me on the way. He hands me a blue colonial duster and a laser musket, then sets a brown militia hat atop my head.

"General MacCready," he says, clasping one hand patriotically over his chest in a gesture of respect. "These are- _were_ \- former General MacCready's personal effects; she would have wanted you to have them."

Although they were never formally married, Miss Olivia took Dad's name after we moved to the island. But it's still strange to hear Garvey call her that- she may have been General MacCready to everyone else, but she'll always be Miss Olivia to me. 

I never could get used to the idea of calling her Mom, though I think she would have liked that.


End file.
